


sunshine city

by Shinkirou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day they can get an entire day to themselves like this. </p><p>(follows Koujaku's good ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine city

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally not even in this fandom anymore but this fic has been like two lines from completion for like a year and a half now so I figured I may as well just finish and post it because it was either that or delete it, so... I finished it. That's all.
> 
> (also haha I didn't have any other fics I thought I could finish tonight SO YEAH HERE YOU GO, STILL HAVEN'T MISSED A DAY)

For the first few seconds, Aoba isn't even sure whether he's awake or not. Everything feels light and warm, with Koujaku pressed close against his back, sun streaming in through the blinds. His dream comes to him in snatches - a flash of skin here, teeth nipping gently at his throat there, some heady kisses and a distant sensation of vaguely recalled pain - and it takes perhaps thirty seconds until he realizes that no, in fact, the mouth peppering gentle kisses on his throat is not part of his dream. Nor is the hand wrapped tightly around his cock, pumping slowly but firmly.

Aoba's hips buck forward, and Koujaku hums in his ear, mirth in his voice, "Good morning. You seemed a little desperate. Having a nice dream?"

"Obviously, until you woke me up." Aoba shifts his hips back again, grinding his ass against Koujaku's cock, continuing sleepily, "Make up for it."

Koujaku laughs lightly as Aoba yawns, pressing another kiss to Aoba's shoulder before asking, "You sure? You don't seem all that awake. You can go back to sleep if you want, I'll take care of you."

Aoba snorts lightly, "I know you will, it's you I'm concerned with. Doesn't matter if I'm fully awake or not, I know what I want."

Koujaku hums again, this time in affirmation, and resumes pressing kisses to whichever patches of Aoba's skin his lips can reach. Koujaku's other arm is folded below their heads like a cushion. Aoba knows he should probably move to let that arm free, but he is too comfortable to be bothered. Koujaku's managing just fine anyway, the hand on Aoba's cock slipping up his stomach, making him laugh and jerk instinctively in response until the searching fingers clamp down on a nipple and he gasps instead. Aoba's hand shoots back to grip at Koujaku's hip, fingers digging in lightly as he draws scratch marks across the skin. Koujaku growls in response, biting the shell of Aoba's ear lightly, and his hand ventures back down Aoba's body, giving his cock a few more strokes as he passes.

Aoba feels the hand slide around to the inside of his thigh, and allows Koujaku to push his leg up toward his chest, bending at the knee. Aoba _is_ actually still tired, but Koujaku hadn't been the reason he'd woken; it had just been one of those times when he'd woken for no real reason. Even so, Aoba doesn't feel the need to exert any effort this soon after waking up, and is perfectly content to let Koujaku do all the work.

Koujaku seems understanding of that, because he kisses Aoba's head and murmurs that he really can go back to sleep if he wants, it isn't like they have to do this. Aoba shakes his head, though, and replies, drowsily, "Even if I fall asleep, you don't have to stop. I trust you."

Koujaku's movement stops entirely for a moment, and just as Aoba turns his head and is about to question if something's wrong, Koujaku's leaning up and over to kiss him full on the lips. Aoba leans back further to accommodate the motion, shoulder bumping Koujaku's. It isn't nearly as passionate an affair as it usually is, but then Aoba thinks this soft, slow make out fits this morning better.

Still, he can't resist the barb, despite the calm, lazy atmosphere, and asks "are you going to get another nosebleed?"

This earns him a light shove to the shoulder and a quiet, huffed laugh, and Koujaku kisses him once more before disappearing behind his back again. Aoba resettles his head on Koujaku's other arm, still refusing to let it free. Koujaku doesn't pull it or anything, seemingly content to leave it there despite the fact that Aoba's sure it's got to be massively painful by now. The thought makes him feel vaguely guilty, but just as he considers moving after all, a slicked finger is brushing lightly over his entrance and he instinctively holds still. Koujaku resumes pressing kisses to his shoulders and neck, occasionally flicking his tongue out to dart over his throat or ear. Aoba shudders almost continuously, distracted enough that when the first finger slides in he barely notices, and the second joins it moments later, scissoring gently. In all honesty, Aoba's probably still loose enough from last night that he doesn't need all that much prep, but today is such a lazy morning, and Koujaku would likely insist on doing it anyway, so Aoba doesn't bother saying anything.

Once Koujaku seems satisfied at the ease, a third finger pushes in alongside the other two. Aoba relaxes the muscles with the ease of practice, and soon enough even the sharp sting he'd briefly experienced is fading. It would usually hurt for longer, but last night they'd been quite... "active", and so Aoba is quick enough to prep again.

Koujaku withdraws his fingers only after Aoba whines and grinds back as forcefully as he can against them, trying to get them to move faster or harder or both. The thought of sleep is chased from Aoba's mind by this point, pleasure having driven it out. Now he just wants Koujaku to hurry up and fuck him, but thankfully Koujaku seems to understand this because after he checks that Aoba's leg is still drawn close to his chest, he moves forward and in, slowly.

Aoba forces himself to relax, pressing close against Koujaku with the rest of his body, and once Koujaku is fully seated, tilts his head back for a kiss, which Koujaku happily provides. Their movements are lazy and slow - for a while, Aoba wonders if maybe he could go back to sleep like this after all, but then Koujaku unexpectedly thrusts in harder, hitting Aoba's prostate and the thought leaves him again in a hot flash of pleasure.

To Aoba's frustration, though, Koujaku makes no effort to go any faster, only lazily thrusts, dragging the head of his cock over Aoba's prostate and leaving him shuddering. Eventually Aoba gets agitated enough that he rolls his hips back, and though it draws a grunt from Koujaku, he still refuses to pick up the pace.

Just when Aoba is about to snap at him, Koujaku bites the rim of his ear gently and murmurs, smile evident in the tone of his voice, "Ask for it."

Aoba feels the heat of a blush spread across his face, and snaps back, "No way!"

"Then I'm not going to do anything else," Koujaku hums obligingly, and indeed continues the tortuously slow pace, "since you're obviously satisfied with this."

Aoba stubbornly doesn't reply, sulking to himself even as waves of pleasure wash over him because he knows it won't be enough to get off to. But the thought of verbalizing what he wants makes his blush deepen. Still...

Eventually the decision is taken out of his hands as his body arches back, desperate, and his control slips. Breathily, Aoba sighs, "Faster, please."

"Hmmm? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat-"

Aoba bristles, blushing hard, "Don't you even start with that! You heard me just fine!"

Koujaku sighs a laugh, a warm exhale against Aoba's ear that makes a shudder run down his spine, "Too much to hope for, I suppose." Finally - thankfully - Koujaku begins thrusting faster, and Aoba moans at the spikes of pleasure coursing through his body. Still, it's not enough, and Aoba barely has time to whine his frustration before Koujaku's pulling out entirely to roll him onto his knees before plunging back in.

The change in position allows Koujaku to thrust faster, and harder, and Aoba's head snaps up with a moan as Koujaku uses the shift to its fullest. Aoba clutches at the pillow, body trembling and legs barely able to support him, chest touching the bed to arch his back as much as possible. Just as Aoba is beginning to think it probably won't take much more, with the way his nipples are rubbing against the bed in time with Koujaku's thrusts, Koujaku frees one hand from gripping his hip and wraps it around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

That proves to be enough - Aoba moans Koujaku's name loudly, too far gone now to feel embarrassed about the volume as he spills over Koujaku's hand. His muscles tense, and with only a few more thrusts, Koujaku is coming too, with a quiet grunt of Aoba's name.

They flop next to each other after Koujaku cleans up quickly, and Aoba rolls to face him rather than spoon again. Koujaku's arms draw him in quickly, and Aoba is delighted with the fact that this means Koujaku is willing to let him sleep some more, as he is especially exhausted now. Sure enough, Aoba drifts off to the feeling of Koujaku's fingers trailing idly though his hair, Aoba's face pressed close to Koujaku's throat and feeling completely safe and satiated.

\- - - - -

Aoba has no idea what time it is when he wakes again, until he rolls over to see the clock. It isn't as late as he suspected - only a little past noon. Aoba still doesn't really feel like moving, and isn't sure Koujaku's even awake, regardless. He has no reason to get up, and he is warm and comfortable here, legs twined with Koujaku's, and... Still completely naked.

Even though they've been lovers for months now, this still brings a fresh rush of blood to his face. It's probably just because they started as childhood friends, and suddenly progressed to lovers instead - though he doesn't regret it, he can't deny that sometimes there are moments when they're still a little thrown off, trying to find a comfortable balance between the two.

Still, Koujaku's not even awake, from what he can tell, so Aoba takes the opportunity to trace his fingers lightly over the tattoos on Koujaku's chest and shoulder. Without his notice, Aoba's expression turns thoughtful and subdued as he recalls hearing the story behind them. They'd both been so stupid, then, charging forward without communicating at all, both thinking they were doing the right thing... Aoba is startled out of his thoughts when a kiss lands on top of his head, and Koujaku shifts so that he's pulling Aoba even closer to his chest. The sunlight filtering in through the cracks between the wooden blinds is bright but warm, and they both briefly wish things could always be this peaceful.

Then, slowly, Koujaku releases Aoba, who takes the hint and detangles their limbs to allow Koujaku up. He pauses, legs swung over the side of the bed, and glances back at Aoba, who had just finished moving to sit up against the wall, "Stay here for a few minutes, okay?"

Aoba nods absently, one hand moving to gently massage his lower back - Koujaku is always careful to prepare him well, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt after the fact, even if only a little. A moment later Koujaku's pressing a kiss to Aoba's forehead before standing up, pulling on a pair of boxers and retying his hair. Aoba watches, perched up against the wall lazily, admiring the tattoo spanning across Koujaku's back and shoulder, too.

Aoba knows Koujaku hates them, but he also knows that it's more the symbolism behind it that Koujaku can't stand to think about. The tattoos themselves are actually quite nice - for as creepy a guy as Ryuuhou had been, his talent had been undeniable. Still, sometimes Aoba will catch Koujaku running his fingers over it, lost in thought and looking displeased, or even depressed. On those occasions, Aoba will press up behind him and trace the designs gently with his own fingers. Or tongue. That show of acceptance - even admiration, because it's proof that Koujaku survived and moved on - seems to be enough every time to settle Koujaku's surely dangerous thoughts, because it usually ends up with them snuggled together quietly. Or sometimes not so quietly.

Koujaku disappears down the hall, but Aoba knows he's coming back and doesn't bother moving. He briefly considers getting up to help, since Koujaku is likely making lunch, but he'd been told to stay still and so he will. He turns his head a bit to peek through the blinds - it's a bright, warm day from what he can tell, and he sighs in contentment as he drops the blinds and shifts to get a little comfier. He dozes lightly again without meaning to. 

The noise of Koujaku returning wakes him up again, and Aoba's stomach growls when he catches sight of the tray of food in his arms. He can't help the blush that floods to his cheeks when Koujaku raises an amused eyebrow at the noise, and huffs, "Oh, shut up."

Koujaku laughs good-naturedly, "I didn't say anything! Unless you're talking to your stomach."

Aoba pouts, tempted to throw a pillow at him, but Koujaku _is_ carrying a tray of food, which would likely not end well, so he refrains. Then he realizes that Koujaku's expression is soft and affectionate, and that he's coming no closer, and Aoba's pout deepens to a scowl as he murmurs, "Stop staring."

"I can't help it, you're too cute not to."

Even though Aoba is mostly used to this sort of thing, it doesn't stop him from blushing. He huffs again and averts his gaze just to be stubborn. Koujaku laughs and doesn't hesitate to take advantage of Aoba's flustered expression, walking across the room to kiss him on the forehead. He sets the tray down in Aoba's lap, then shifts to lay alongside him, one arm curled around his back. Aoba leans into Koujaku's shoulder, hiding his face and grumbling about how Koujaku can't just say things like that. Koujaku nuzzles him back and Aoba can practically feel him smiling, so he turns his attention to the food instead. 

It looks delicious. It isn't really anything special, in terms of content, but what is there looks and smells absolutely divine. There's salmon, rice, pickles and some other things, and it all looks cooked to perfection. Aoba frowns, jokingly, and huffs, "Well aren't you just good at everything."

Koujaku laughs, "Hm? You're finally admitting it?"

"Don't let it go to your head." Aoba picks up the chopsticks, murmuring, "I'm eating~" 

Koujaku doesn't make any motion to reach for his own chopsticks, though there's very clearly enough food on the plate for both of them. Aoba pauses briefly before eating to shoot him a quizzical glance, but at Koujaku's affectionate smile, just sighs and digs in. Fine. If he's going to stare, Aoba's going to eat all of the best parts and leave the rice for Koujaku. Koujaku seems to realize this a few minutes later when Aoba's halfway through the salmon and doesn't show any signs of stopping, because he laughs and picks up his chopsticks, finally glancing away from Aoba's face. 

It's not every day they get time to just be together like this, but Aoba's looking forward to making the best of it.

"Thank you for the meal!"


End file.
